Oh The Ironing
by Jjlovesr5
Summary: The Electric Avenger and Spark Plug need their costumes ironed, and they enlist Ally to help.


"Allyyyy, please?" Austin begged, giving Ally puppy dog eyes.  
>"No, Austin. I'm busy right now."<br>"But Dez and I need our costumes ironed! We're going as the Electric Avengerrrrrrr, and his sidekick Spark Plug!"  
>"I know you are. You've talked about it for the past six months." Ally said, shaking her head.<br>"So? We still need help. I'll help you with your costume."  
>"I don't need help." Here Ally assumed a cringe-worthy fake English accent. "I'm going as Hermione Granger."<br>"Ally, no." Austin said.  
>Dez was actually cringing. "Don't do that. Ever."<br>"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, was it?" Ally asked.  
>"Emma Watson would be hitting her head against a wall. Repeatedly."<br>"Austin!"  
>"Sorry. But it's kind of true..."<br>"What's true?" Trish asked as she walked into the room.  
>"Austin said my English accent would make Emma Watson repeatedly hit her head against a wall."<br>"I'm gonna have to agree with Austin on that."  
>"Trish!" Ally was incredulous.<br>"Ally, I'm not gonna lie to you. Your accents are awful."  
>"Sorry, sweets." Austin said, shrugging.<br>"Ally, will you please iron our suits?" Dez asked.  
>"No! I'm busy."<br>"Doing what?" Austin wanted to know.  
>"Writing."<br>"You can write any time you want. Our costumes need ironed now! Here's the deal, if you do this for us now, I'll take you out for a nice date tomorrow. Deal?" Austin offered.  
>"Fine." Ally rolled her eyes. "I can't believe I'm letting myself be bribed like this."<br>"I can."  
>"Shut up, Trish. Where are the costumes, guys?"<br>"Right here!" Austin exclaimed. "We've got them with us." Austin handed Ally a costume. "This is the Electric Avengerrrrrr's suit. And this is Spark Plug's." He handed her another suit.  
>Ally layed out the Electric Avenger(rrrrrrrr) costume. "I need an iron."<br>"I have one!" Dez pulled an iron out of his backpack.  
>"Oh my god." Trish said.<br>"...Why is there an iron in your backpack?" Ally asked.  
>"Why wouldn't there be?" Dez replied.<br>"Because most people don't just carry around irons." Austin said.  
>"Dez isn't most people." Said Ally.<br>"True." Austin agreed.  
>Ally took the iron and plugged it in. "You owe me for this."<br>"I know."  
>"You know what I know?" Trish asked. "You're hopeless, Ally. You're a complete sucker for Austin."<br>"I am not! I could just have easily refused!"  
>"Suuuuure, you could have."<br>"TRISH, I AM NOT A SUCKER. I just maybe have a soft spot for Austin."  
>"That's the definition of a sucker."<br>"I can hear both of you." Austin interjected.  
>"Well, now you have blackmail material on Ally." Said Trish<br>"I can hear, too!" Ally exclaimed as she began to iron the costume.  
>"Be careful not to burn that." Dez ordered. "It's the Electric Avengerrrrrr's suit."<br>"I know what it is, Dez. And I'm not gonna burn it. Also, can you guys stop saying 'the Electric Avengerrrrr'?"  
>"That's how you say it." Austin said simply.<br>"Nerds." Trish remarkd.  
>"Says the girl who went to a Zalien convention." Ally shot back in defense of her boyfriend.<br>"You went, too!" Trish exclaimed.  
>"I was dragged." Ally corrected.<br>"You enjoyed it, Ally. Don't lie." Austin was smirking.  
>"I'm not saying anything either way."<br>"So you did enjoy it." Said Dez.  
>"Not saying anything!"<br>A few minutes later, the suit was ironed.  
>"This one's done. Don't touch it yet," Ally warned. "It's still hot."<br>However, Austin, like a disobedient four-year-old, had already gone over and touched the suit. "Oww!"  
>"I tried to tell you."<br>"Kiss it." Austin held out hia finger.  
>"No."<br>"Pwease?" Austin pouted.  
>"Fiiine." Ally kissed his finger.<br>"Suckeeeer." Trish said.  
>"Am not. Give me the other costume, please."<br>Dez handed Ally the Spark Plug outfit.  
>"Thanks. Whichever one of you is wearing the Electric Avenger outfit, go put it on."<br>"Ally, you said it wrong." Austin commented. "Say it right."  
>"No."<br>"Say it."  
>"No!"<br>"You know you want to."  
>"No, I don't."<br>"Yes, you do."  
>"I'm not gonna do it."<br>"Fine, then." Austin pouted again.  
>"Still not gonna do it!"<br>"Dang it."  
>"You're losing it, buddy." Said Dez.<br>"No, I can't be!" Austin looked worried.  
>"You're not 'losing it', whatever 'it' is." Ally reassured. "I just really don't want to say that."<br>"I think you secretly do."  
>"Dez, I'm not gonna say it." Ally stated firmly.<br>"Fine. Be that way." Dez looked annoyed.  
>Ally soon finished the second costume. "Here. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go get into my costume."<br>She was back in five minutes.  
>"How do I look?"<br>"Great!" Trish complimented.  
>"Amazing." Austin said, not realizing he was staring.<br>"Pretty good." Dez admitted.  
>"Thanks, guys." Ally said, smiling.<br>"Okay, we're gonna go. See you at that party later?" Austin asked.  
>"Duh!" Trish replied.<br>"Yeah, we'll be there." Ally went over to Austin for a hug.  
>Austin hugged Ally, then leaned down and kissed her on the cheek. "Bye, Ally."<br>"Bye, Austin."  
>"Sucker." Trish said after Austin and Dez left.<br>"Shut up. Is your boyfriend taking you out for dinner tomorrow?"  
>"You were planning that, weren't you?"<br>"No. But I do know he's kind of a sucker."  
>"Oh the irony. The sucker calling someone else a sucker."<br>"Don't you mean... oh, the ironing?"  
>"I'm leaving.<p> 


End file.
